The Huntress
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: A young femme from Omicron, a forgotten survior of Rampage's attack on the colony, comes to Earth to find and destroy X. Part one of my 'The Huntress and the Hunted' series.
1. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' 'cept Felicis and Xion. Plot too.**

RG: alright, this is Chapter one of my two chapter intro fic for yet ANOTHER one of Beast Wars OCs. Enjoy._

* * *

_

Colony Omicron. My home. Or rather…it used to be my home, but that all changed when he_ attacked. I was only a sparkling at the time, but I remember everything as if it was yesterday…sigh…for those of you who are thinking this, no. I am not Depth Charge. People think he was the only survivor of the attack on Omicron. That's not true. There were three of us. Rampage, Depth Charge, and myself…Though there are times I wish I didn't survive the attack. Times when I close my optics and see them. See Omicron. Hear their cries. Smell the Energon and mech fluid that stained the ground. Taste the despair and fear in the air. _Feel_ him coming closer, only to turn and run. I don't know why he let me live. I don't _want_ to know why he let me live. I, like Depth Charge, live for one thing and one thing alone. To find Protoform X and rip his spark out like he did to all of my friends and family…and then watch him suffer and _die_ like he watched so many people suffer and die…Whether or not you believe me is unimportant. The only thing that matters to me is the fact that I shall find Protoform X and rip him apart with my bare hands. You're wondering who I am, aren't you? Well, I am many things. I am a hunter. I am a femme with a purpose in life. I am, now and forever, a survivor. I shall always be a survivor. That and my mission shall never change._

"_BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!" _

A young femme looked up from the picture of Colony Omicron as the spaceship's alarms blared loudly. She stopped the recording and then turned around in her chair. The femme sighed as she looked out of the window of her ship. "Computer. Stasis report."

The computer beeped. "Acknowledged. Protoform X nearby." The computer's female voice reported, "Unit Depth Charge nearby as well." It chuckled. "Shall we head towards them?"

"Shut it, Xion." The femme smirked. "You know full well what my mission is. Head towards Protoform X…" She smiled, "And Depth Charge. Xion, show me a map, please." She asked. A map appeared on one side of the window. The femme smiled, blue optics gleaming, as she looked the map over. She tapped a spot with a slender finger. "There. Planet Earth. Protoform X is there…but where's Depth Charge, Xion?"

The computer chuckled. A hologram of a brown mech flew over to the femme. It smirked and flicked its wrist. The map widened and showed a star ship flying away from Cybertron. "There. He apparently took longer than we did to get a ship, huh, Felicis?"

Felicis laughed, nodded. "Yes…" She muttered then looked at the mech. "So, onto Earth than, Xion?" She asked, sitting back down in her captain's chair. The femme looked up at the hologram.

"I'll get right on it, cap'n!" Xion laughed, saluting. He disappeared quickly and the computer's male voice let out a chuckle. "Next stop, Earth!"

"Thanks, Xion." The femme smiled as she leaned back, placing her fingertips together. She sighed and then looked up at Earth. "Perfect…just a few more Mega-Cycles and I'll see you again, X…and then I'll rip your spark out like you did my mother, father and brother's…"

The computer let out a sigh. "Don't let your anger consume you, sis…"

"Shut it, Xion." Felicis snapped. She sighed and closed her optics to take a quick nap, but was jolted out of that thought quickly as the ship shook violently. She yelped and clung to her seat. "Xion! Report!"

The hologram appeared again. It looked at her. "I'm afraid we've got trouble! The warp gate is malfunctioning! I told you not to install it! It was only a prototype!" He yelled as the ship shook again. Felicis fell out of her chair and Xion tried to catch her, but the femme fell strait through him. "Sorry, sis!"

"I'm sure." Felicis muttered as she grabbed her chair and stood up. Another explosion hit and she was knocked down and offline. She could faintly hear Xion crying out for her as her vision dimmed and then she went into stasis.

Xion saw Felicis hit the ground, colder than a wet mackerel and he panicked. The hologram zoomed into the computer and tried to stabilize the falling spaceship. "Oh!" He cried in fright, "Felicis, wake up! Please! Felicis!!" The computer yelled as another part of the ship exploded. "Oh dear! We're gonna crash! Felicis, wake up!!"

Felicis let out a groan, but did not wake up, which only made the computer whimper more.

Xion let out a cry as everything started to go offline. "This isn't good!" He yelled before the ship entered Earth's atmosphere and headed towards the ground.

"Uh…big bot?" Cheetor asked as he looked up from the monitors. He looked over at the leader of the Maximals, Optimus Primal, and swallowed. "We got incoming."

Primal walked over to Cheetor. The Transmetal ape glanced over the readings. "That's about where Dinobot and Rattrap are. Send them there and tell them we're on our way." He ordered, looking the monitors over again just incase he had read something wrong. The mech glanced at Cheetor. "Now."

Cheetor gulped and nodded. The look on the ape's face was grave, which meant either it was bad, or a blessing in disguise. He touched his comm. and called Dinobot and Rattrap. He reported what was going on and that Primal needed them to head over to the anomaly and check it out. The others were on their way.

The only reply was Rattrap's "This ain't good, I tell ya! We're all gonna die." And then a bam. Rattrap groaned. "Ow."

Cheetor chuckled while Optimus shook his head, sighing and rubbing his temples.

* * *

RG: Alright, ya read no review. If ya reviewed on DA, ya don't have to review here.


	2. A Family Member Lost

**Disclaimer: RG don't own nothin' 'cept EchoWave and plot idea...Xion too. Get it, got it? Doubt it.**

RG: Enjoy.

* * *

Rattrap growled as he slashed through a branch that was blocking his way. The rat looked around the forest and then back at his fellow Maximal. "Ya comin' er not, Choppa-Face?" He yelled back at the raptor as he looked around the forest. "Where de 'ell is dat crash site?" He grumbled to himself.

Dinobot looked up at the rat. He growled, "I'm coming as fast as I can, vermin." He smirked, looking around as he sniffed the air. Smoke. They were getting close. "Not like you're doing anything important anyways, vermin, except for getting us lost. Why hurry?"

Rattrap muttered something. "Why did I git stuck wit' ya anyways, Choppa Face? Nunin' ya could do if we do fin' dis shuttle…I'd end up protectin' yer worthless hide from whatever comes outta der…"

Dinobot snorted, "Please! Without me, vermin, you'd be road kill!" He said, smirking. The raptor thought back to when an unconscious Rattrap was about to be ran over by Rampage when the crab was in beast mode, only to be saved by Dinobot. He smiled and then looked up as smoke rose above the treetops. "Vermin! Do you see that?" He asked, looking at Rattrap.

"Yeah…I do…" Rattrap nodded, looking up. He narrowed his optics, trying to locate the source of the smoke. He finally placed the cause of the smoke was in grid Alpha after a bit and then told his fellow Maximal what he found. The rat then sped off towards said grid in his beast mode, Dinobot close behind.

The two sped through the forest at full force towards the source of the smoke and got there after a bit. In a clearing, next to a large river, was a huge wrecked spaceship. Pieces of metal and shattered glass were strewn around the clearing and the back of the ship was smoking dangerously. The front of the ship, where the glass that served as the main viewing spot for looking outside and talking to other ships using holographic tech was, was completely torn apart. It was a big mess, to put it simply.

Rattrap gaped at the mess. He looked around. "'Ello?! Anyone 'ere?" He called, looking around. "If yer unable ta answer, we're gonna 'elp ya out! Jus' 'old on!" He yelled as he ran over to the mess and started to pull the smoking pile that was once a spaceship apart, looking for any survivors. "'Ey, Choppa Face, ya gonna stand over der or are ya gonna get yer aft over 'ere an' be useful fer once!!" He glared at the dinosaur before going back to trying to dig through the ruble.

Dinobot's only response was a deep, menacing growl. He sniffed the air and then glanced over at the nearby river, optics flashing threateningly. Someone was watching him and the raptor knew it. He growled again and then looked away over at Rattrap just as a pair of aqua colored eyes popped above the surface and watched the two Maximals intently. The raptor walked over to Dinobot and started to help him pull a huge sheet of metal away from the others. The two blinked when they saw what was under the metal. It was a tiny black colored sparkling, looking up at them, that didn't even come up to Dinobot's waist. Rattrap blinked and bent down to pick the sparkling up, but a growl stopped him.

"Stay away from him if you value your ever lovin' sparks!!" A female voice growled, "EchoWave, MAXIMIZE!!"

A blue and white Bottle-Nosed Dolphin jumped out of the river and into the air above the shore. Its flipper separated to become two, thin yet strong legs that, from the knees down, were white boots and, from the knees up, where two different colors, blue on the outside of her legs and white on the inside. The Transformer's arms separated from the side of her body and were, like her legs, two different colors: blue on the outside and white on the inside. She had gloves on from her elbows down that had her beast mode's fins on the sides of them. Her stomach was blue and white as well, only this time, the middle of her stomach was blue and the sides were white with two black, triangular shaped things on the side of her belly, pointing to the center of her stomach. Around her neck, the femme had on a gold band with two lines that went from her chest armor to it, line chains. Over her shoulders, she had on a pair of shoulder armor that looked like the motion car's windshield wipers make when they're on. The femme had, on her white face, two blue pieces of metal over her cheeks that went from right under her aqua optics to her chin and almost made a battle mask, but were cut off mere centimeters from the edges of her mouth. Just above her optics was a what looked a like a blue crown that lifted up at the top middle to form a point and, in the middle, was a huge black gem of some sorts.

The dolphin femme narrowed her aqua optics and a growl came from the back of her throat. "Leave my brother alone. Now. Back away from him." She growled, holding up her arm so the fin was pointing to them in a threatening way. "Like I said before, if you value your ever lovin' sparks, you'll get your afts away from him."

Dinobot looked the femme over. She seemed truly concerned for the sparkling so he looked at Rattrap and nodded. "Move away from the child, vermin." The raptor growled before looking up at the femme once again.

"No." Rattrap growled back. He stood up and looked at the dolphin. "Who de slag 're ya an' why weren't ya helpin' us dig 'im out if ya were so 'concerned' about 'im?" The rat challenged the femme.

The new femme looked at him, aqua optics burning into Rattrap's red ones. She growled and decided not to answer his last question. "Depends on who you want me to be." She answered, walking over to the sparkling. "Are you alright, Xion?" The blue and white femme asked softly, not touching the kid.

Xion nodded. "Yeah…but I'm afraid I'm stuck in this form, Felicis…" He sighed, standing up. The mech glanced his sister over. "Nice form, sis. Did you pick it or did it pick you?"

"Shut up." The femme shot back, smiling. She glanced herself over and then blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rattrap interrupted her.

"Hold on!" The rat yelled, looking at the two. He glared at the femme, "Since ya put it dat way, les' jus' say…what's yer name?" Rattrap folded his arms and waited for her to answer. For some reason, he didn't like the femme…not very much…"What side 're ya on? Maximal or Pred?"

"EchoWave." The femme answered, "Echo. Maximal. Now, if ya don't mind, Mr. Nosey, I'm gonna ask you two they same questions. Name and Factions. Now."

Dinobot snorted, but answered. "I'm Dinobot and this is Rattrap." He said, looking at Echo. He paused on the factions part, but then looked at her. "We're both Maximals." The raptor answered after a minute of debating.

Echo nodded. She looked over at the two and then looked around. The femme then looked at Xion, smiling. "Well, we made it to Earth, bro…now all we need to do is find Protoform X and make him pay for what he did to our friends and family…and then I'll make him pay for what he did to you, bro."

Xion smiled up at her and then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Rattrap, seems as though the rat enjoyed interrupted the siblings. "Whaddya mean by dat?" The rat asked. He blinked. "'Old on…yer not really dinkin' 'bout goin' after da crab, are ya?"

"No you're getting it, rat." EchoWave nodded. She then paused, "So his name is Rampage now, huh? Well, he certainly is full of surprises…though his name doesn't surprise me one bit…he suits him…but I don't think he deserves a name…do you?"

Xion smirked and nodded. "While it does suit him, I'm not sure if he really does deserve a name…names are meant for people…and he's…a monster…"

Dinobot opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when a scent hit his nose. The raptor let out a low, long growl and looked around, green optics darting around the forest. "Vermin. Femme." He growled, looking at the two, "Predacon nearby. Protect the child." He glanced at Xion.

Echo growled and pulled out a blaster than, when in beast mode, served as her beak. Rattrap smirked and pulled out his blaster as well. As Echo turned, the rat saw that the fin that was on all dolphins' backs were on hers as well. The rat glanced into the trees and then grunted as a shot hit his back, sending him flying forwards and into a tree. Echo turned and gasped, seeing a huge red mech walking out of the water. Once he was fully out and looking at the two, EchoWave let out a long, low hiss.

"Protoform X…"

"Hmm?" Rampage glanced away from Dinobot and at the dolphin femme upon hearing her call him by the name the Maximal scientists branded him with. He blinked. "Do I…know you?" He paused for a minute and then shook his head, "No…I don't…though your emotions are familiar…tell me, femme, who are you?"

EchoWave growled loudly, "We've met, X. Believe me, we've met…and it was not something I would like to remember, though…" The femme then opened her mouth in a silent screech. After a minute, Rampage was on the ground, holding the sides of his head, and Echo shut her mouth. "Hmph. You're not so tough if a single echo scream can bring you to your knees, are you?" She asked, unimpressed.

Rampage growled. He looked up at her, light green optics blazing, and then raised his cannon, firing several shots at the femme. As Echo flew back into a tree and then sank to the ground, he stood up and started to advance on her, but then noticed Xion's sparkling form. "Well, well…what do we have here?" He asked, looking away from Echo. The crab aimed at Xion…

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Dinobot screeched as he jumped from his hiding spot over to Rampage. He plunged his sword into the mech's back, causing the crab to yell in pain, and then jumped away, pulling his sword out of his back. The raptor shot Rampage with an optic blast as said crab fired his cannon blindly. Dinobot looked over as EchoWave, who was running over to her brother, was shot by most of the cannon blasts.

The femme fell down and was hit again. She would have flown back, but she dug her fins into the ground and stayed where she was. As Rampage turned his attention to Dinobot, Echo crawled over to her brother, who's image was flickering dangerously. She shook her head, tears in her optics. EchoWave swallowed, whimpering slightly, as Xion's image changed to the brown mech he was before. "X-Xion…what's going on? Why are you…flickering?"

Xion glanced up at her. He looked away and sighed, placing his holographic hand on her real one. "Don't worry, sis…I've been waiting for this day for a long time…it won't hurt…my body was already destroyed, remember? I just need my spark to die out…"

The message clicked. Echo's optics widened in terror. "No! I won't loose you again! Please, bro…don't leave me! Please!" She whimpered, looking at him. "I lost you once…I barely got you back…you're the only family I have for Primus' sake, don't leave me!!"

"I have no choice in this matter, sis…sorry…" Xion smiled faintly. He looked over at Rampage. "You're here. Do what you came here to do. Get your revenge for the Colony, Felicis…" He flickered again, "Echo."

EchoWave swallowed, sucking in her tears. She looked up at Rampage, optics blazing with furry. She managed to hear her brother tell her he loved her before launching herself at Rampage, letting out a long, echo screech. "YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERY SINGLE LIFE YOU'VE TAKEN AND RUINED, X!!!!" She screeched, digging her fins into the crab's back. "I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!"

Rampage yelled with pain as the femme dug her dolphin fins into his back. He started to thrash around, trying to get EchoWave off of him. After a bit of dodging Dinobot's optic blasts, he finally managed to get Echo off his back. The crab turned around and glared at her as she hit a tree and grunted. He pulled out his cannon. "This will hurt, wench…but not as much as the emotional pain I feel you're feeling…" Rampage smirked, firing at her. He smiled as she gave out a yell of pain.

Dinobot snorted. He had had enough. The raptor growled, gave out a battle cry, and then plunged his sword into Rampage's neck, sending him into stasis immediately. He then looked around and walked over to Rattrap's body, putting his sword away. "Vermin. Get up. Now." He growled, nudging him.

Rattrap mumbled something along the lines of 'five more cycles' as he rolled over. The mech opened his optics and spotted Dinobot, Rampage's body and EchoWave. He shot up, "What the slag did I miss, Choppa Face?" He asked, glancing around.

"A lot." Dinobot snorted. He looked over at EchoWave's stasis locked body and walked over to her; the femme was clutching something in her hands. The raptor bent down and moved her hand so he could see what it was. It was a necklace. In the middle, it had a dolphin charm with a pure, black jewel in the middle of the two dolphins, which formed a circle. Dinobot closed Echo's hand around the necklace around it again and then threw the femme on his back. "Coming, Vermin?" He asked, walking towards the _Axalon_ as he glanced back at Rattrap.

Rattrap blinked. He glanced down at Rampage, but then crab had disappeared! The rat swallowed and transformed, scurrying over to Dinobot's side. He looked around for Rampage as he glanced back at the wreckage. He had a feeling they would be back at the ship…for spare parts at the least. Rattrap sighed and looked up at Dinobot. "So…what'd all did I miss?" He asked.

Dinobot looked down at him. He sighed as he moved EchoWave into a more comfortable position on his back. The mech sighed again; only this time it was more of one his famous sigh/growls. As they headed back to base, he started to tell the 'vermin' about what had happened after he had been knocked his stasis.

* * *

RG: Alright, ya read, now review.


End file.
